Denial Verzweifelte Liebe
by Sirion
Summary: Legolas ist verzweifelt. Er liebt Aragorn über alles und möchte es ihm sagen, obwohl er weiß, dass er keine Chance hat. Jedoch traut er sich nicht. Wird er jemals glücklich sein? Happy End? We will see … (Summaries -.' Please R&R! )


**Titel:** Denial

**Untertitel:** Verzweifelte Liebe R&R

**Fanfiction:** Lord of the Rings

**Teil:** 1/1

**Genre:** Drama, Darkfic ... '

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen

**Rating:** G

**Autor:** Sirion

**Mail:** donnalisagmx.de

**Warning:** Slash, het, one-shot, Plot Bunny

**Disclaimer:** Die Welt sowie die Charaktere gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die Story stammt von mir -.-

**Inhalt:** Legolas ist verzweifelt. Er liebt Aragorn über alles und möchte es ihm sagen, obwohl er weiß, dass er keine Chance hat. Happy End? We will see …

**A/N:** Die Story hab ich glaub ich in weniger als 1 ½ Stunden geschrieben. Es sollte ein one-shot werden, doch ich habe leider die Angewohnheit und Schwäche, Geschichten nicht beenden zu können. Deshalb wird einem das Ende bzw. ab Mitte der FF das ganze etwas beschleunigt vorkommen '' ich musste zum Ende kommen, sonst hatte es sich ewig hingezogen. Trotzdem würde ich mich über ein paar Kommis freuen .

Denial

Verzweifelte Liebe

Ihre Blicke waren so verliebt. Wie sie sich anschauten; sie wussten ganz genau, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens gemeinsam verbringen würden. Keiner der beiden hatte auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran gehabt, dass der andere ihn aufrichtig liebte. Alle waren sich sicher, dass sie bald heiraten würden. Sie wollten es. Sie hatten es immer gewollt, seit sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, wussten sie, dass sie eines Tages zusammen leben würden. Dass sie Kinder bekommen und sie großziehen würden.

Auch ich wusste das. Ich hatte niemals erwartet, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert. Doch natürlich hatte auch ich mir Hoffnung gemacht. Ich redete mir ein, dass er tief in seinem Innern vielleicht doch mehr fühlt, als er zugeben wollte. Dass er es mir nur nicht sagte, weil er Angst hatte und Arwen nicht verletzen wollte.

Ich kannte Arwen gut. Wir waren Freunde. Wir erzählten uns alles und verstanden uns wie Bruder und Schwester. Sie hatte mir verraten, dass sie ihn mehr als alles andere liebe, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wolle. Sie könne es nicht ertragen, ihn dahinwelken zu sehen und selbst ewig zu leben. Sie würde ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, um bei ihm bleiben zu können. Ich war erstaunt, als sie mir das erzählte. Sie brachte ein großes Opfer dar; ein Beweis ihrer unglaublich starken Liebe zu ihm.

Sie würde sterben, sagte ich mir immer wieder, sie wählte ein sterbliches Leben für ihn. Ich hätte das Gleiche getan, wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Sie hatte die Wahl gehabt, da Elrond, ihr Vater, ein Halbelb war und seine Kinder es sich aussuchen konnten, ob sie sterben oder ewig leben wollten.

Ich fand es ungerecht. Auch ich wollte ihm meine Liebe zeigen. Ich wollte etwas dafür tun, wollte es ihm beweisen, so wie Arwen es getan hatte. Ich dachte, dass meine Liebe nicht ausreichen würde. Natürlich lag ich falsch.

Als er erfahren hatte, dass Arwen möglicherweise ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgeben würde, war er erschüttert. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Wir redeten darüber. Er tat mir Leid, da er so verzweifelt war. Er wisse nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wisse ja nicht einmal, ob er sie wirklich heiraten würde. Ich schöpfte Hoffnung. Er erklärte mir, dass Elrond ihn Arwen nur heiraten ließe, wenn er König sei und er sie sich verdient hätte.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht König werden wollte. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, zu versagen und schwach zu sein. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich an ihn glaube und dass er Arwen ganz sicher heiraten würde. Er hatte mich angelächelt und mir gedankt. In Gedanken fragte ich mich, warum ich das gesagt hatte. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein; jetzt hatte ich ihn ermutigt Arwen zu heiraten. Warum verliebte ich mich in den Falschen und warum machte ich es mir selbst so schwer, ihn zu bekommen?

Ein paar Tage später beschloss er, Bruchtal wieder zu verlassen. Ich kehrte nach Düsterwald zurück. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich ihn begleiten wolle. Ich hatte abgelehnt. Ich weiß nicht warum, wahrscheinlich hatte ich Angst davor, mit ihm alleine zu sein. Ich hätte sicher etwas getan, was ich später wieder bereuen würde.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich ihn bald wiedersehen würde. Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass der Eine Ring gefunden wurde. Mein Vater hatte mir seit meiner Kindheit immer wieder von diesem Ring der Macht erzählt. Sauron hatte ihn geschmiedet und alle hintergangen. Er hätte zerstört werden können, doch Isildur verfiel seinem Ruf und behielt ihn. Die Folge seiner Machtgier war der Tod.

Ich weiß nicht, weshalb mein Vater mich bat, nach Bruchtal zu reisen und an Elronds rat teilzunehmen. Es gäbe sicher jemanden Geeigneteren, sagte ich ihm. Ich fürchtete mich so sehr davor, das Aragorn auch dort sein würde. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und ich reiste nach Imladris.

Ich wurde Teil der Gemeinschaft des Ringträgers Frodo, der die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, den Ring zum Schicksalsberg zu bringen und dort zu zerstören. Insgesamt waren wir neun Gefährten: Frodo, Sam, Pippin und Merry, vier Halblinge aus dem Auenland, Gimli, ein Zwerg aus der Sippe Glóins, Gandalf der Graue, der mir wohlbekannt war und zwei Menschen. Boromir, Sohn Denethors; er kam aus Minas Tirith. Und er; Aragorn. Am liebsten wäre ich nach Hause zurückgekehrt, als ich ihn bemerkt hatte. Er schien jedoch froh gewesen zu sein, mich zu sehen.

Wir brachen zu einer 13-monatigen Reise auf. Unterdessen verloren wir zwei Gefährten, Gandalf in Moria und Boromir bei einer Schlacht bei Amon Hen. Wir trennten uns von Sam und Frodo, Merry und Pippin wurden verschleppt.

Es passierte so viel und ich war allein mit meiner Angst und mit meinem Sorgen. Aragorn schien es jedoch zu bemerken. Er sprach mich an. Er fragte, ob mir etwas fehle oder ob er etwas für mich tun könne. Nichts was in deiner Macht steht, antwortete ich. Ich konnte nicht von ihm verlangen anstatt Arwen, mich zu lieben. Unmöglich.

Meine Gedanken über Arwen und Aragorn und meine Liebe zu ihm verschwanden langsam. Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, auf die ich mich konzentrieren musste.

Erst als unsere Reise zu Ende war und die Hochzeit der beiden anstand, spürte ich, wie gerne ich an ihrer Stelle wäre. Ich wünschte ihnen natürlich alles Glück der Welt, viele gemeinsame Jahre und viele Kinder. Ich versprach Aragorn, immer für ihn da zu sein und ich wusste, dass er mir sehr dankbar war. Für meine langjährige Freundschaft und Treue zu ihm.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land, das vierte Zeitalter brach an. Als ich mein Versprechen Gimli gegenüber eingelöst hatte, ging ich mit einigen Elben aus meinem Reich nach Ithilien. Ich hatte es zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht, dass verdorrte Land wieder bewohnbar zu machen.

Die ganze Zeit lang über liebte ich Aragorn, aber ich sah, wie glücklich er war, mit Arwen und seinen Kindern. Das erleichterte es mir etwas.

Ich besuchte ihn, sooft ich konnte. Schon wegen seiner Kinder. Ich liebte sie alle. Besonders seinen Sohn, er war ihm so ähnlich. Als sich meine Besuche häuften und immer regelmäßiger wurden, fragte ich Aragorn nach dem Grund, weshalb er mich sooft herbat. Er meinte, dass seine Kinder mich sehr mochten und wenn sie mich sehen wollten, verlangten sie einfach danach. Er zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, wie man es seit einer Ewigkeit schon nicht mehr bei mir gesehen hatte.

Es brach mir das Herz, als Aragorn starb. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte nicht länger auf Erden weilen. Eldarion wurde ihm von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher und das bemerkte ich natürlich. Erneut bekam ich Angst, dass sich meine Liebe für Aragorn auf Eldarion übertragen würde. Das wollte und konnte ich ihm nicht antun. Ich würde sein Leben zerstören. Ich beschloss in den Westen zu ziehen.

Arwen verstand mein Verlangen in die Unendlichen Landen zu ziehen. Sie meinte, sie hätte schon die ganzen Jahre über gemerkt, dass ich mich hier nicht mehr wirklich wohlfühlte. Sie hatte Recht. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihr und sagte, dass ich sie und ihre Kinder über alles liebte und sie niemals vergessen würde. Kurz bevor ich ging, bat sie mich noch einmal zu sich. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie Aragorn etwas versprechen musste. Sie solle mir etwas sagen, etwas, dass sehr wichtig für ich gewesen war: ich solle ihn niemals vergessen und er wisse, wie ich mich gefühlt hätte und dass es ihm unendlich Leid täte, dass er mir nicht helfen konnte.

Ich dankte Arwen, dass sie es mir gesagt hatte. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten. Das letzte Schiff, dass Mittelerde verlassen würde, würde bald fahren. Gimli wurde die Ehre erwiesen mitzugehen.

Als das Schiff losfuhr, atmete ich tief die salzige Meerluft ein.

Ich war frei.

Ende

... Ein paar Kommis vielleicht? '

Baba

Sirion


End file.
